Barracks
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Barracks allow you to train troops to attack your enemies. Upgrade the Barracks to unlock advanced units that can win epic battles." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Barracks allow you to train Troops using Elixir. These troops will be stationed in Army Camps. **Barracks are unable to function while being upgraded, considerably increasing the time it takes to train your armies; this should be taken into consideration when deciding to upgrade a Barracks. **Once you have queued Troops in your Barracks, you can instantly complete their training with Gems; the amount required is directly proportional to the amount of time remaining to finish training normally. **There is also an option to boost Troop production for 45 minutes. The boost option costs 25 Gems and will increase the training speed of the boosted Barracks by a factor of 4. **Troops may be removed from the Barracks training queue at no penalty; 100% of the Elixir cost will be refunded to you. **You may queue more Troops than your Army Camps can hold. This is useful for two reasons: ***You may queue Troops prior to engaging in combat (either single-player or multiplayer). Your Barracks will create Troops proportional to the amount of time you spent from when you start searching for opponent to completing an attack, significantly reducing your downtime between battles. ***You may queue Troops to 'hide' Elixir while you are offline, as long as your Army Camps are full. Currently up to 589,200 Elixir can be hidden in this fashion (three level 4 Dragons, seven level 5 Wall Breakers and one level 6 Archer in each of the four level 10 Barracks). When you return you simply un-queue all of your Barracks to reclaim your hidden Elixir. **A Barracks will maintain its queue if destroyed by enemy Troops, and will even continue to produce new units if your Army Camps have sufficient space. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Barracks undergo significant visual changes starting from level 5. ***When originally constructed, the Barracks is a square building with a sloped red roof with a small window and doorless entryway. The roof is emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. The building itself resembles a larger Builder's Hut, which various differences that can be seen. ***At level 2, the Barracks gains a pair of archery targets on the side of the structure (complete with several arrows stuck in the targets as well as the side of the building) and a sword rack by the door holding a pair of Barbarian swords. ***At level 3, the Barracks's single-sloped roof is extended to become a peaked roof. The Barracks appears to be more regularly used, as additional arrows appear in the targets (and on the walls), a third sword appears on the rack and a sword is stuck in the left side of the door. ***At level 4, one of the archery targets is relocated to the front of the structure to the left of the doorway, and one of the arrows on the wall is removed, leaving only 1. A fourth Barbarian sword appears on the rack as well. ***At level 5, a small wooden barrier (made of level 1 walls) is added along one side of the sructure. The sword rack is replaced with a bomb rack, complete with a pair of Bombs. In addition, two thighbones appears on the ground in front of the door. ***At level 6, the walls are replaced with a crude Balloon launch consisting of a wooden lattice structure supporting a raised wooden platform, similar to a level 1 Archer Tower. A rope tether also hangs from the raised wooden platform, currently tied off to a small stake on the ground. ***At level 7, the bomb rack is replaced with a spellcasting cauldron. The two thighbones disappear. ***At level 8, the crude Balloon launch platform is upgraded to a much sturdier, golden metal version. The square wooden platform is replaced with a sunburst-style one, affixed to the support structure with four large rivets. The rope tether's anchor location moves from the ground to the top of the roof. ***At level 9, the giant swords on the roof of the Barracks are replaced with what appears to be either a louvered black vent or possiby a vat of molten lava. ***At level 10, the entire structure, including the edges of the roof, is clad in gray metal. The Barbarian sword rack reappears, replacing the spellcasting cauldron. In addition, the large louvered vent is replaced with a massive P.E.K.K.A. head. ---- *'Trivia' **Since the 2012 Christmas update, Barracks emit a warm glow of light while training Troops. **If your Barracks is upgraded while training Troops, the Troops cannot be finished until after the upgrade! The Elixir you spent to queue them will be unavailable as well, as the Troops cannot be un-queued until that time, either. **There is a glitch where newly-trained Troops walk into Walls to get to their assigned Army Camp. This only occurs if your Barracks is surrounded by Walls. **If you have any Troops queued up inside a Barracks while is it being upgraded, they will not count toward the "Troop capacity after training" calculation until the upgrade finishes. **If a Troop upgrade finishes in your Laboratory while you have that particular Troop type queued in your Barracks, the units within that queue will be produced at the newly-upgraded level, even though they were queued at the previous level's cost. This holds true even if you un-queue the Troops without producing them; you will be credited the newly-upgraded Troop cost in Elixir. Many players take advantage of this by filling their Barracks queues with Troops that are about to be upgraded, un-queuing them after the upgrade finishes and pocketing some free Elixir. **There are currently 10 available Troops that can be trained in the Barracks. Category:Army Category:Buildings Category:Troops